The Stupid Luhan
by HOON SE
Summary: Kisah Luhan yang selalu menolak penyataan cinta dan tiba-tiba menerima Oh Sehun sebagai Pacarnya, namun Sehun sekarang nampak tidak peduli. HUNHAN STORIES


**THE STUPID LUHAN**

**Cast: LuHan, Oh SeHun**

**Other Cast : Byun BaekHyun, Do KyungSoo, Park ChanYeol, Kim JongIn**

**Warning :**

**TYPO , YAOI , BOYSLOVE, ABSURD **

**Author Note :**

**Cerita biasa tentang anak kuliahan, basi , bosen? Ga usah baca aja**

**HUNHAN JAYA ^^**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor Fakultas Sastra Seoul University itu terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang dengan segudang aktivitas yang harus dipenuhinya. Namun sepertinya diujung koridor tampak berbeda, disana nampak seorang namja yang ehm-ehm cantik? Dan tentu saja manis namun ia sendiri tak pernah mengakuinya dan menganggap jika dirinya itu "manly", Lu Han nama namja tersebut, berasal dari China dengan pesona bak puteri dari kerajaan. LuHan berdiri kalem dan sopan dengan berpuluh-puluh namja lain didepannya oh tidak itu terlalu banyak untuk pagi ini sekitar bertujuh yang sedang menganti untuk mengatakan cintanya.

"Luhan aku Henry dari Fakultas Teknik Semester 5, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" itu salah satu contoh pernyataan cinta darti ketujuh namja didepannya dan reaksi Luhan?

"Oh mianhamnida sunbaenim, aku tidak bisa , kumohon maafkan aku" dengan sangat berperikemanusiaan Luhan menolak dengan sangat halus. Berpuluh-puluh namja yang menyatakan cintanya dalam sehari ditolakya begitu saja, alasan mahasiswa semester 3 ini hanya tidak ingin menerima saja, alasan bodoh macam apa itu.

LUHAN POV

"Hah! Membosankan sekali, kenapa setiap hari mereka selalu mengejarku?" gerutu Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"LUHAAEEENNN!" teriak BaekHyun teman satu angkatan Luhan pacar dari Park Chanyeol cowok idiot dari Fakultas Seni haha

"YAK!BYUNBAEKHYUN! kau tidak perlu berteriak di kantin begini memalukan!"

"Aww Luhannie sedang sensitif, kau kan tau kebiasaanku, kenapa lagi?"

"Hah, aku bosan sekali dengan mereka" luhan menunjuk kerumunan laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang cari pacar, jadinya kau tidak dikejar mereka terus"

Baekhyun Berujar dengan seenak jidatnya dan kemudian ia memakan roti dan meminum minumanku, dasar teman kurang ajar batinku.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi pacarku?" Luhan tersenyum bodoh ini hanya godaan saja tentu saja, mana mau dia pacaran dengan sesama uke menjijikan!

"WAH! WAH! Dimana akal sehatmu LU HAN!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh

"Dasar idiot! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mau pacaran denganmu, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh namjamu yang kelewat idiot itu"

"YA!YA! kurang ajar kau! YA LUHAN! LUHAENN! KEMBALI KAU YAAA!"

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia meninggalkan kantin dan seperti biasanya ia menuju perpustakaan fakultasnya, mulai duduk diantara rak- rak buku novel karya sastrawan negeri ginseng tersebut.

SEHUN POV

Annyeonghaseyo~ namaku Oh SeHun aku berwajar datar namun dikalangan kampusku aku dibilang Tampan , aku mahasiswa semester 1 dari Fakultas Kedokteran, aku berteman baik dengan Kim JongIn dia satu jurusan denganku, aku mengenal Baekhyun hyung begitu juga idiot Chanyeol dan tentu saja, Hyungku sendiri pacar dari temanku yang hitam Do Kyungsoo kakak sepupuku , dan juga dia mahasiswa sastra korea yang selalu membuatku berdebar , namja yang tiap hari selalu menolak berpuluh-puluh pernyataan cinta, aku mengetahuinya tentu saja, kalian tau aku sering ke gedung sastra hanya untuk melihat berbagai macam hal yang dia lakukan seperti saat ini, Luhan dia duduk bersila dan membaca novel yang belum sempat dia selesaikan kemarin karena terhalang beberapa mahasiswa yang menyatakan cintanya diperpustakaan seperti saat ini, dia menutup bukuya kasar dan kembali meladeni mahasiswa yang dengan sangat kurangajarnya mengganggu orang yang kusukai .

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa"

"Mianhamnida sunbae, aku masih ingin sendiri"

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak mianhamnida"

"Demi Tuhan, kita ini saudara dan kau masih berniat menyatakan cintamu padaku?!"

"Ahh mianhae Sooyeon Noona, aku tidak menyukai perempuan, kau tau kan?"

Dan aku terbahak-bahak untuk penolakan yang terakhir, Luhan dia benar-benar luar biasa. Luhan ia terlihat kembali membaca novelnya dengan tenang sampai dering ponselnya berbunyi, dan ia langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan cepatnya, ah itu alarm yang biasanya ia atur 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, aku paham itu. Dan terpaksa aku juga harus kembali ke gedung fakultasku sendiri.

"Hei Sehun, kau nampak mengerikan" Kim Jongin yang baru saja duduk disampingku ini memulai pembicaraan

"Berisik kau!"

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau cuek sekali dengan sahabatmu"

"..."

"Se..."  
"Kai-ya bagaimana ini?"

"Eoh...? aaah! Masalah sunbae tercintamu itu ya? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menembak saja?"

"Kau tidak waras? Aku pasti langsung ditolak seperti biasanya, apalagi aku kan hoobae"  
"Hah... kadang-kadang kau kemanakan otakmu yang genius itu sih Hun? Dengar yaa.. apa salahnya mencoba sih, siapa tau ia terpesona oleh mahasiswa kedokteran sepertimu hahaha"

"Dasar hitam, mana ada alasan macam itu hah!"  
"YA! Jangan mengejekku begitu, ikuti saja saran dari teman tampanmu ini okee! Besok kau harus menembaknya!"

"CIH! Tampan dari mana...eoh okee akan kucoba"

Dan Sehun benar-benar memikirkan caranya bagaimana besok ia akan menyatakan cinta kepada sunbae cantiknya besok.

AUTHOR POV

Keadaan Fakultas Sastra ramai seperti biasnya, begitu pula dengan kelas mahasiswa cantik semester 3 ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, dengan Luhan yang duduk dengan anggunnya menolak kembali satu persatu namja yang ada dihadapannya sesekali bercanda dengan Baekhyun disebelahnya yang sedang menyalin tugas milik Lee songsaenim. Namun kemudian suasana disepan kelas Luhan riuh beberapa yeoja bahkan berteriak dengan kerasnya, dan para uke juga ikut menambah ramainya teriakan dipagi hari hanya karena mahasiswa kedokteran itu Oh Sehun berjalan dengan angkuhnya menggunakan celana hitam panjang dan tentu saja kemeja putih yang demi Tuhan itu sungguh sangat tampan.

"AAA OH SEHUN JADI PACAR NOONA YA!"

"OH SEHUN KAU TAMPAN SEKALI"

"DEMI TUHAN AKU RELA JADI UKEMU SEHUN" oke untuk yang ini frontal sekali, dan berbagai macam jeritan lainnya yang masih sangat banyak itu. Bisik-bisik kini mulai terjadi didalam kelas Luhan, bahkan beberapa sudah tidak memperhatikan Luhan lagi dan malah sibuk membahas mahasiswa baru dari faklutas sebelah.

LUHAN POV

Demi Tuhan ini pagi hari dan teman-teman bodohku sudah berteriak tidak jelas? Kenapa sih? Oh aku dengar beberapa meneriakan namanya, OH SEHAN? OH SUHYUN? OH SUHYAN? AAA OH SEHUN!, kenapa bocah yang katanya Baekhyun tadi adalah hoobae mereka dari Fakultas Kedokteran. Bahkan sekarang para namja yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku jadi ikut diam gara-gara terganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan yang disebabkan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Baek? Kau kenal hoobae itu?"

"Aaah Oh Sehun? Tentu saja dia adalah adik kelasku dulu Lu"

"Ohh... keundae, kenapa dia kesini? Tidak mungkin kan dia salah gedung?"  
"Ha..Ha kau lucu sekali Lu, molla aku juga tidak tau Lu, ah tunggu?"  
"Waeyo Baek?"

"Kenapa Sehun Berjalan ke meja kita? Omo...omoo!"  
" Ahh jinjja? Mungkin ia ingin berbicara denganmu Baek"  
"Ah iya mungkin saja Lu"

Baekhyun ada-ada saja sudah jelas ia mengenal Sehun untuk apa dia bertanya kenapa berjalan kearah sini, dasar idiot hah lain kali aku akan mengomeli Chanyeol untuk tidak menyebarkan virus idiotnya itu. Gara-gara pembicaraan ini aku jadi harus, aku harus membeli minuman sebentar dulu kurasa.

"Baek aku mau kekantin dulu yaa, kau mau ikut?"

"Aaaniya, aku disini saja Lu"

"OKE!"

Aku berdiri dengan semangat, lalu berjalan menunduk sambil mencaari uang di dompet yang aku pegang, sampai kemudian sepasang sepatu milik seseorang tepat beri dihadapanku yang bahkan aku tebak jarak ini terlalu dekat. Perlahan aku melihat dari bawah ke atas secara perlahan-lahan dan tepat sampai wajahnya, demi Tuhan dia tampan sekali, aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya didepan wajahku, matanya yang tajam itu menatap tepat ke arah mataku, dan aku mulai mendengar berbagai umpatan yang dilakukan oleh fansku.

"YA! Dia mau mati!"  
"HEI BOCAH JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT LUHANKU!"

"YA TUHAN LUHAN JANGAN TERPESONA OLEHNYA, KAU HANYA MILIKKU"

"OH SEHUN KURANGAJAR!"

Eoh umpatan yang terakhir kudengar menyadarkanku siapa yang kini ada dihadapanku, jadi dia Oh Sehun, pantas saja mereka tadi berteriak dia memang benar-benar tampan sungguh.

"Sunbae" oh dia memanggilku

"Y-yy-yaa" Oh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini

"Luhan" dia memanggilku lagi, demi Tuhan bocah ini kurang ajar dia memanggilku tidak formal

"Yaa Oh Se-seehun" Eomma tolong aku, kenapa jadi berdebar begini sih

"LUHAN SARANGHAE"

CUP

JDERR! Aku duma bisa terdiam YA TUHAN SEHUN MENCIUMKU DIBIBIR! Dan aku kehilangan ciuman pertamaku huweee, padahal aku menjaga bibirku ini untuk pacarku kenapa malah direbut oleh hoobae yang bahkan sama sekai aku belum mengenalnya..

"AA BOCAH ITU MENCIUM LUHAN"

"YA AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SEHUN"

"AKU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH MEMEGANG TANGANNNYA"

"YA LUHANNIE, KAU DICIUM SEHUN"

Oh aku bahkan paham terakhir yang berteriak, dasar Byun Baekhyun kenapa juga dia ikut memekik kegirangan, setelah teriakan-teriakan itu Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, dia menampilkan senyum tampannya, astaga mungkin aku sudah merona sekarang, dan aku ikut membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang tampat ehm maaf maksudku cantik haha..

"Aku suka saat kau merona.. Luhan" Sialan!, pipiku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi

"aku tidak merona sss-see-sehhun" Sehun terkekeh ya Tuhan, apa sekarang aku benar-benar lucu

"Jadi..Luhan bagaimana jawabanmu?" dia menunggu jawabanku? Astaga kenapa aku jadi ragu-ragu begini biasanya aku kan langsung menolak tanpa harus berpikir , apa gara-gara Sehun menciumku? Astaga maldo andwae!

"Luhan?" Astaga Sehun bertanya lagi

"Luu?

"Eoh mianhae Sehun...Tadi..."

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Luhan, aku juga tahu kau akan menoalakku" APA! Ini salah paham, kenapa muka Sehun jadi murung begitu, maksudku tadi maaf aku melamun kenapa dia berpikiran lain ya Tuhan bagaimana ini"

"Se.."

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, maaf sudah menganggumu Luhan" ..hun , bahkan ia menyela perkataanku, dan aku melihart sehun berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasku, dan fansku berteriak senang karena dikira aku menolaknya.. dasar bedebah kumohon jangan pergi bahkan aku sudah tertarik padamu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari lalu memeluk sehun dari berlakang.

"Sehun-ah"

"..." dia masih terkejut ternyata

"jebal, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu bahkan aku belum menjawab perasaaanku dan kau pergi begitu saja?" Aku mempererat pelukanku pada Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada punggung tegap Sehun, sungguh punggung Sehun entah mengapa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Lu.."

"Dengar aku mungkin belum menyukaimu, mianhae Sehun-ah, tapi kumohon kau bisa menungguku agar menyukaimu kan ?"

"Luu.."  
"Jebal Sehun-ah"

CUP

Dengan secepat kilat Sehun membalikan badan dan kembali mencuri satu ciuman dibibirku ini.

"Kau berisik lu...hehe" Setelah dia menciumku dia terkekeh lagi?

"Sehun?"

"Ya Lu?"  
"Kau mau menungguku menyukaimu kan? Aku menerima pernyataanmu sekarang" aku berucap dengan tersenyum

"Tentu saja Lu... Aku akan menunggumu okee!"

"Sehun-ah gomawo"

"Ya apapun itu untukmu Lu"

AUTHOR POV

Setelah adegan Luhan berlari kemudian memeluk Sehun, banyak fans Luhan yang mengumpat kenapa Luhan mau saja menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun bahkan Luhanpun belum menyukainya, dan Baekhyun sahabat Luhan yang melihat kejadian tadi merasa sangat bersyukur bagaimana Luhan mau menerima Sehun. Dan kisah ini baru akan dimulai ketika bagaimana Luhan yang ingin melihat Sehun berjuang agar Luhan jatuh hati padanya justru Sehun disini malah cuek dan sama sekali tidak mau melakukan apapun untuk Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maafkan saya,, saya tau cerita ini aneh dan basi jadi mohon reviewnya agar author juga tau cerita ini ada yang pengin di lanjut apa engga..**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN juga boleh kok ha ha ha**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA YAA OKEE!**

**SAYA TUNGGU!**


End file.
